


Почти дома

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Incest, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Примечание:сцена перед финальными титрами, автор вдохновлялсяскриншотом
Relationships: John Grimm/Samantha Grimm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Почти дома

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** сцена перед финальными титрами, автор вдохновлялся [скриншотом](https://funkyimg.com/i/31CiA.jpg)

— Почти дома, — говорит Джон, прижимая к себе Саманту, пока лифт поднимает их на поверхность. — Почти дома, — и это фальшивая правда, потому что они потеряли свой дом задолго до этого дня.

Сэм не движется, только дышит — размеренно, медленно, от неё пахнет кровью и реагентами, и Джон неосознанно зарывается носом в колючие волосы, тянет воздух и тонет в пучине, спускаясь на самое дно.

Джон прослеживает изгибы и контуры её тела, ведёт взглядом по беззащитной шее, смотрит, как монотонно вздымается её грудь. Джон видит перед собой красивую женщину, притягательную и безумно желанную. Все его нервы натянуты до предела, устои рушатся, а внутренний голос кричит: «Она твоя, Джон, делай с ней всё, что захочешь». И тогда Джон ломается: проводит губами по лбу, сцеловывая с него капли влаги, трётся щекой о жёсткие пряди волос, крепче сжимает пальцы на бёдрах Саманты и дрожит от накатывающего наслаждения. Он переходит границы, он хочет быть тем, кто сумеет добиться её и остаться в живых. Кровь вскипает, бурлит, атмосфера искрится от напряжения, из груди рвётся рык, напоминающий стон. Нет нужды принимать обличие демона, если демон внутри, если похоть и страсть жадно рвутся наружу, пересекая барьер между остатками здравого смысла и бесконтрольным желанием обладать. Джон больше не может сопротивляться, он перехватывает Саманту и разворачивает её так, чтобы с лёгкостью впиться в её пересохшие губы и скользнуть между них языком, чтобы почувствовать на вкус её кожу, пропитанную пылью и потом, чтобы насытиться и наконец услышать своё же имя, произнесённое тихим дрожащим шёпотом:

— Джон…

— Всё хорошо, Сэм, — говорит Джон с невозмутимым спокойствием, — мы почти дома.


End file.
